


Training

by I_llbedammned



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fight Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki challenges Sif to a simple training match, but as always Loki has other aims.  Their relationship has always been complicated and this battle is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Candlelight flickered in the training room making lovely shadows over Sif's pale skin, Loki observed as he admired the poetry of it as he leaned on the wall dressed in a black shirt, green leather jerkin and tights. He admired her beauty even in plain brown training leathers and simple, undyed clothing.. She turned toward him with fire in her eyes and he smirked as he studied her expression, seeing the familiar mix of anger and desire that she usually bore when regarding him.

"What do you think you are doing?" her voice came out harshly, as she noticed his gaze upon her.

"I was just admiring the way the shadows danced over your skin, milady."

She backed away, making her way towards the chest where the weapons were stored, and laughed. "Is that it? That is the best line you have to try on me, trickster?"

"I might have a few ones hidden up my sleeve." He moved towards her, quickly and gracefully, "Just give me a moment to think of them. My words seem to have escaped me."

"You words never escape you. What are your aims here?"

Loki laughed, backing off the wall and raising his hands in surrender, "I do believe this is a training room is it not? I came here to train. What say you to a friendly match between us, since you are already here?"

She eyed him with scrutiny and continued trying to put her weapons away. "I'm afraid I have already trained for today. A pity, you should have asked earlier."

He laughed, "The great warrioress turning down a challenge from the craven. I never thought I'd  
live to see the day where my bravery was said to surpass yours."

That got under her skin, like he knew it would. Asgardian ethics were boringly predictable to manipulate. "You take that back, you wretch! I have stood my ground numerous times when you turned and fled!"

"And yet here I am, willing to fight and you wish to choose peace. Tsk, tsk."

She looked exasperated, "If it will shut you up I would be pleased to best you in battle."

Loki took a wooden staff from the wall, twirling it around with a practiced grasp to get a feel for the weight on it, "Your move first, milady."

She struck with a training sword in a downward angle, one that was dull and yet would leave a healthy welt upon that which it struck. Loki blocked and brought the bottom of the staff up to try and meet her face. She moved backwards and blocked with her shield only to push aside the staff and move in closer with the sword once more. He spun the staff about to get it unlocked from the shield and made to hit her sword arm. With a fluid grace she parried the blow and slammed into his chest with her shield. He flew backwards knowing that the blow would bruise come the morning but letting the adrenaline in his system ignore the pain for the moment. His staff came low under her legs and she almost got taken down. She swung her sword at his chest and he moved backwards lest she leave him with another bruise. He expected to be able to get more distance between them, but ran backwards into a wall. She kicked out his knees from underneath him, forcing him to kneel.

On the ground he knelt defeated while she pointed her sword at his throat, "Do you submit?"

He smiled wanly, "You have bested me in this battle it seems." He extended his hand upwards and she put down her sword to lift him up. With a practiced motion he pulled himself up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling himself very close to her, "Why don't we try one I actually stand a chance in now?"

Out in the public she was a warrior, proud and fierce. In battle Sif could not be beaten, her heart burned with fire that could not be tamed. Routinely she would run with men twice her size and kill three times as many enemies as they did. When they got back home she would drink them all under the table in their revelry, only to get up the next day and do it all again. One had to admire that kind of strength and self-determination.

But in this moment she was Loki's to control. He had to admit there was a certain pleasure in getting someone so strong, so capable, to bend to his will. The weak and pliable were no challenge and though he could easily get them to kneel at his command the payoff for doing so was relatively negligible. No the real thrill he had was getting the strong to bend to him, to know that their actions were taken of their own will with his careful guidance.

He ran a hand over her cheek and pulled her breathless form close to his, taking in the scent of her sweat and training leathers. She did not relax in his grip, but instead pulled him closer and bit his lip. Not to be outdone he dug his fingers into the flesh around her neck and what little of her shoulders was exposed. She returned the favor by running a hand through his hair and pulling on it hard enough to make him gasp, never breaking the kiss. He pushed her up against the wall, raising one of her legs as she moved against him in pleasing undulations.

His hands moved quickly to the straps of her armor, undoing them and letting the pieces fall to the ground. His tongue ran over hers and he could hear her moan in a way that set his blood on fire. He broke the kiss, moving his mouth down her neck and biting hard enough to bruise. Let the others talk about how much she hated him, this bruise would be a reminder that in this moment she was his. She muffled a cry and tore at the buttons of his jerkin, allowing her fingers to move over his stomach.

Long fingers scraped over the small of her back making welts and she pulled his head upwards for another fierce kiss. Her own rough calloused hands moved beneath his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the ground. She grabbed him around the shoulders with great force, pulling him closer so she could feel flesh near to her. Her own shirt went over her head to join his, her skin feeling hot beneath his own heat. He unbound her breasts, grabbing them and clawing at them lightly. Her own nails went behind his should blades, pulling downwards til the claw marks reached to the top of his hipbones.

He could feel himself getting harder as she worked herself against him. His hands moved beneath her pants, running a hand along her ass before working the waistband to let them fall to the ground. One of her hands moved from his back to go beneath his tights, undoing the single button and stroking his shaft beneath the cloth. He thrust his hips forward, driving himself against her clit til she lost all patience with toying with him and removed his tights, letting them fall to his feet.

He could feel himself aching now; aching to be inside of her and to feel her quiver around him in ecstasy. From the feel of the wetness between her thighs she ached for it to, her own hands now moving down her stomach and beneath her undergarments to stroke her own clit. He grabbed her wayward hands and pinned it to the wall above her head with a growl. His own hand took it's place, making slow deliberate motions that frustrated her all the more. With his other hand he stilled her hips, taking away their ability to buck against him. She struggled beneath his grasp, trying to get herself off as quickly as possible. He relished the look on her face, the desperate desire that was so apparent now.

Just when he was sure she could take no more teasing he released her hand, allowing her freedom of movement once more. With his hand he moved her undergarments off, sliding them down her leg and throwing them far away. Her hands did the same for him, freeing his full length and running a hand to push the foreskin back as she stroked him. He pushed a finger inside of her slick folds and she pushed back, her free hand urging his forward and deeper. Teeth bit at his neck, his lips, at the lobes of his ears and he pushed in a second finger. He could feel her getting closer and closer, as her cries grew more and more desperate. Taunting her he withdrew his fingers from within, still stroking her clit madly. She grabbed ahold of his ass and pulled him closer. He licked his slick fingers to taste her and smiled, guiding himself into her with a hard thrust. She came not soon after that with a loud moan, her body shuddering around him, yet still he went forward.

He grabbed both her legs, picking her up off the ground, and pushed her hard against the wall. She kissed him, digging her nails into his shoulder hard.

"Say my name," he growled into her ear.

"Make me," she answered.

He thrust hard into her, making her gasp for air. The pressure within him built up, seeing her face thrown back, seeing her own hands once more working her clit as she gazed upon him. Her hands worked quickly and it wasn't long before her body was tensing up once more.

"Loki!' she moaned, loudly.

That was all he needed, to have his own name moaned in rapture by her. A shiver passed through him and he felt himself coming inside of her, every thrust building to his climax.

Both of them collapsed against each other, breathless from their exertions against the wall. Sweat made Sif's hair cling to her neck and Loki smiled to see the shadows dance over them both.

Loki much preferred this kind of battle. This was one he knew he could win. They had always fought between each other for years and that type of tension built up. Somehow, someway it needed release.


End file.
